Episode 4809 (24 February 2014)
Stacey leaves Luke a desperate voicemail. Alfie informs Stacey Kat’s going to the prison to ask Janine to drop the charges. Although Stacey’s worried, Kat’s convinced Stacey wanted to be found and heads out. Grim faced, Alfie tells Stacey to leave for Kat and the babies’ sake, revealing they had a scare a few weeks ago. Alfie presses money into Stacey’s hands and hugs her goodbye. Stacey packs her bags, but realises Lily has a fever. She searches the medicine box, ringing Kat, then Alfie. Alfie rejects her call. Stacey scurries over to Dot’s house. She finds children’s medicine in a kitchen drawer but comes face to face with Lauren, who’s collecting a nightgown for Dot in hospital. At the prison, Kat lies that Stacey called from Mexico and and begs Janine to retract her statement, explaining she wants Stacey home now she’s pregnant with twins. Meanwhile, Stacey promises Lauren she’s leaving as soon as she gives Lily medicine, just as Cora and Patrick arrive. Cora wants to ring the police but Patrick stops her. Lauren orders them to let her deal with Stacey. In prison, Janine toys with Kat - if Stacey was arrested Janine would be proven a reliable witness… Panicking, Kat insists she doesn’t know where Stacey is. Janine guesses Stacey’s back on the Square but considers retracting her statement – if Stacey asks her in person. Meanwhile, Lauren apologises to Stacey for giving Janine the recording about killing Archie and for being so quick to judge Max and Stacey. Lauren wonders if she hadn’t revealed their affair, would Bradley still be alive? Stacey swears she’ll always love Bradley. Lauren thinks that if Stacey’s always running away, Bradley died for nothing. Later, Alfie’s unimpressed to find Stacey hasn’t left. Kat informs Stacey and Alfie of Janine’s request. Stacey agrees to face Janine – she’s not running anymore. Kim phones Patrick with some surprising news. Ian berates Denise for finishing Peter’s favourite cereal, convinced that he’ll be coming home. Denise video calls Kim on the cruise ship; Kim flashes a wedding ring - she’s married and is now Mrs Fox-Hubbard! At the B&B, Patrick’s fed up with constant complaints from Aleks and the guests about lack of hot water and breakfast, and throws everyone out. Patrick informs Denise he doesn’t want to run the B&B alone. Denise scoffs that Kim’s marriage won’t last and insists the B&B is her home but Patrick thinks it’s merely Denise’s safety net if things fail with Ian. Later, Patrick worries to Cora he’s letting his girls down and apologises. Denise admits Patrick’s right and she needs to focus on making her relationship work - she’s rung Kim and they’re closing the B&B. Peter’s ticked off by the mess in Billy’s flat. Janet pesters to go to the zoo. Billy claims the zoo’s shut and suggests feeding the ducks. William thinks ducks are rubbish. Billy rejects Peter’s offer of a loan, hopeful to get work in Sharon’s new bar. With no news on the market closure, Lola worries what will become of them if Peter’s unemployed too. Sharon’s unable to offer Billy work and Peter has a word with Ian. Ian’s reluctant to employ Billy at Scarlett’s but relents when Peter recalls he’s been down on his luck too. Peter reports Billy has a job – in the chippy. Later, Peter and Lola are snuggled on the sofa when Billy plonks himself between them - he doesn’t start work until tomorrow. As Lola hurries off to tend to a crying Lexi, Peter’s fed up. Tamwar’s received a prison visiting order and avoids Carol. Carol, Lauren and Cora discuss Carol’s next chemo session that day. Later, Carol presses Tamwar about visiting Alice. Tamwar makes excuses about work and Aleks reminds Tamwar he’s on a final warning after the market protest. Carol continues to badger Tamwar. Tina tries to convince Shirley to ask Stan where Dean is. Shirley refuses. Tina explains reuniting with Shirley and Mick has inspired her to reconnect with those that love her. Shirley snaps - right now, she’s not one of them! Sonia advises Tina to get Dean’s address from Stan herself - if you miss someone, you should tell them. Later, Tina approaches a block of flats and nervously rings the buzzer. Credits ; Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes